vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deveraux Family
The Deveraux Family live in the French Quarter of New Orleans and are one of the main families in . The witches from this family are part of the New Orleans Coven. Family Members Jane-Anne Deveraux † She was the older sister of Sophie Deveraux whose magic has been compromised, Jane-Anne was also the mother of Monique Deveraux. She cast a spell to confirm whether Hayley was pregnant with Klaus' child and also linked her to Sophie. Sophie Deveraux '† She is a witch, a former antagonist and a main character of The Originalshttp://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Originals_(TV_Series) . Eight months before the start of the series, she watched her niece, Monique Deveraux, die in The Harvest, a sacrificial ritual that allows the witches in New Orleans to draw power from their ancestors. After that, she became more serious, obsessed with the goal of killing Davina so she can complete the ritual and bring her niece back from the dead. Sophie has made it clear that she will do whatever it takes to reach her goal, which makes her dangerous to have as an enemy. In ''Après Moi, Le Déluge, Sophie unknowingly performed the ritual that allowed Celeste DuBois to bring back to life 3 deceased powerful witches. She was killed by her niece who brainwashed because she initially didn't believe in the Harvest. '''Monique Deveraux She is the daughter of Jane-Anne Deveraux and the niece of Sophie Deveraux. She was born to Jane-Anne as a result of a teenaged pregnancy. She grew up aware of her witch legacy and was best friends with Davina until her death. Jane-Anne had prepared her daughter for the Harvest once the Elders voted yes for it. Monique came back to life after Papa Tunde was dead and revealed that death changed her dramatically. Brinn Deveraux Brinn is mentioned in Long Way Back From Hell. Brinn was the witch used by Marcel to curse the Crescent werewolves. Brianne was also possessed by Celeste. Frederick Deveraux and Stephanie Laveau Nothing much is known about them except their dates of birth and death which are seen on the Deveraux family tomb in Crescent City when Sabine/Celeste is giving her tour. Stephanie Laveau was born May 28, 1914 and died August 7, 1990. Frederick Deveraux was born December 24, 1936 and died June 12, 1999. Trivia *Monique Deveraux was killed by Agnes the last time the witches attempted The Harvest. **In Crescent City, Monique was resurrected *Jane-Anne was killed by Marcel for using magic in the Quarter. *Sophie was in a sexual relationship with Marcel eight months before the Mikaelson Family came to town. *Sophie wants to complete The Harvest which will resurrect her niece Monique, but this means killing Davina. *Monique and her mother Jane-Anne both died the same way, their throats were cut. *Monique is now the only known Deveraux Family member left alive. *It was a witch from the Deveraux bloodline who executed the curse on Hayley's family which keeps them in their wolf forms at all times except for the full moon. *Sophie completed the harvest in Apres Moi, Le Deluge, in the hopes of resurrecting Monique but she failed because Celeste possessing Sabine used the power of the harvest to resurrect three elders. * executed Sophie for her lack of faith in Crescent City. Gallery Sophie Devereaux TO 1x01.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-26-10h17m48s125.png free-people-tassel-printed-scarf-gallery.jpg|Sophie Deveraux Jane-Anne Deveraux. JPG The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-5.jpg Jane-Sophie.jpg Malaya+Rivera+Drew+Daniella+Pineda+Vampire+YiHZQeVYzrkx.jpg Malaya+Rivera+Drew+Vampire+Diaries+Season+hWLYK_EQdwHl.jpg Malaya+Rivera+Drew+Vampire+Diaries+Season+II5UhCnwuvfl.jpg Sophie.JPG Sophie-Deveraux-the-originals.jpg Monique TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 7 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie 6 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie 5 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie TO 1x06.jpg Sophiee1x05.jpg Marcel and Sophie TO 1x05.jpg Monique 2 TO 1x05.jpg Monique3.jpg Monique4.jpg Monique6.jpg Monique7.jpg sophie2.jpg|Sophie sophie Deveraux.jpg|Sophie See also Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:Deveraux Family